Rain
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Rain always causes the most special moments to occur' A one-shot, rating for making out...H/Hr


°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

Rain…

It was raining, Harry noticed with a sullen look. He was sitting in the Head's Common Room, writing an essay about the history of the Goblin's over the centuries. He sighed. He had defeated Voldemort after his 6th year and then began his 7th year a few months later. It was a new chapter for him.

Sighing again, He returned his attention back to the empty parchment in front of him. He picked up his quill when he heard an excited squeal. He spun around and saw Hermione. She was grinning.

"I didn't notice the weather." She exclaimed as she looked out the window.

Harry shrugged. "It's raining."

"Exactly." She faced him, her eyes twinkling. "Let's go outside, I love the rain."

He furrowed his brows. "Outside? We're going to get wet, besides…" He turned back to his essay. "I have an essay to finish."

Hermione walked over to where Harry sat on the couch and grabbed his hand. "Forget about the essay, I'll help you when we get back."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "My, Hermione what happened to you? I thought I'd never hear the words 'Forget' and 'essay' in one sentence coming from you. This must really mean something to you."

She nodded. "It does, come on." She pulled him off his seat.

"Our clothes." He protested. He glanced at her clothes and then at his. She was wearing a forest green turtle neck sweater and dark blue jeans, while he was wearing a black hooded sweater and a pair of faded jeans.

"Ah, Harry, come on… let's just go." She tucked at his hand, annoyed.

He sighed. "Okay."

She grinned. "Great." And with that she dragged him with her through the door and after a while began to run, forcing him to do that too.

They ran down the stairs, a few corridors, past a few very irritated students and down some stairs again, Hermione holding his hand all the time. And while they ran, Harry wondered. _Since when does she run that fast and steadily? _

Soon they reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione pushed the big oak tree door open and smiled. She took off again, this time leaving Harry to follow her on his own. He popped his hood up over his head and followed her at a slower pace.

When he got to her, she was already soaked. She had taken off her shoes and socks and was now twirling around. He stopped a few feet away from her and watched.

_She looks so happy and carefree. _He thought. She was grinning and laughing, her arms opened wide. She stopped. "Take of your shoes and socks and twirl with me."

Harry gazed at her, thinking very hard. Then he grinned and slipped off his soaked through sneakers and his socks and joined her. They twirled around, laughing together. Hermione laughed even harder when Harry stumbled to the left and fell down. He proceeded to spray dirt into his face. He wiped it away, looking up at her with a grin. And suddenly he was struck by a thought.

_Hermione is the only one that can make me__ feel so happy. _His grin faded a bit while his eyes widened. She didn't notice as for she had spread her arms again and was facing the sky with her eyes closed. _She's the only one that can make me feel that way…_ And with a start he realized something. _I love her…_

He stood up. "Hermione, I love you." He called out softly.

Hermione looked at him, squinting her eyes a bit to see better. "What? I didn't hear that." The rain was loud. The big droplets that hit the ground, trees and everything else seemed to numb their ears.

"I love you." He said more loudly this time. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't catch it. He moved closer and cupped her cheeks. She frowned slightly. "I love you." He said and knew she heard that this time because her eyes widened. "It's always been you." He admitted with a strong voice. And before she could respond or react in any way, he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. It was a soft and gentle kiss.

When he pulled away again, she was smiling. "That's why I love rain. It always causes the greatest and most special moments to happen." She rested her hands on his forearms lightly. "Oh and I love you too." Harry smiled and kissed her again, her kissing him back this time. She pulled away and shivered. "It's cold, let's go in again." She suggested. Harry nodded. Hermione took hold of her shoes, he doing the same and then they began to run hand in hand back to the castle.

They were laughing as they ran bare footed through the castle back to their Common Room. The students were even more irritated this time.

They stumbled into their common room a few moments after. Hermione threw herself on the couch, laughing hard, while Harry pulled his pullover over his head, leaving his upper body bare. He turned to her as she stopped laughing. She sat up. "I should get changed." She whispered while he moved closer.

He put his hands on either side of her head on the couch. "I could help." He whispered back his face just an inch away from her. Their gazes locked. She gave him a shaky nod and pulled his face down, much to his surprise. He fell down on top of her, but they managed to keep kissing. He switched them, so she was straddling him. He shivered.

Hermione pulled away, panting a bit. "Sorry." She blushed, a sheepish smile on her face.

Harry smiled. He let his hands trail down to the hem of her shirt and looked at her. "Can I?" Biting her lip, she nodded. He grabbed the hem of her sweater and lifted it up and over her head. She crossed her arms a bit self-consciously in front of her chest to hide her plain black bra. Harry eyed her slowly, letting his eyes slide over everything he saw, from her smooth stomach, over her chest (though still hidden by her arms) and back down. Her hair was still wet and water was dripping on her to run down the valley between her breasts. He smiled softly, taking Hermione's arms away from her chest. "You're beautiful."

Hermione smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheeks before leaning down. The kiss was more passionate, their tongues meeting for the first time. She pressed herself more into him, beginning to rock her hips in the same rhythm their tongues fought. Harry groaned in the back of his throat.

She pulled him with her off the seat without breaking the kiss. Her hands went down to his buckle. Harry broke the kiss. "Hermione?" His eyes seeking hers.

She opened his jeans. "I trust you." She said honestly. Harry nodded. He helped her push his jeans down, leaving him in dark blue boxer shorts, and then unbuckled her jeans. Right after they pushed her jeans down, they were kissing furiously again. They stumbled backwards, tripped twice until Harry grew frustrated and picked her up by her bottom. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, laughing softly. They returned to kissing while walking backwards into Harry's room.

°°°!°°°

When Harry woke up, he saw Hermione had changed into one of his shirts and was sitting against his headboard with a book in her hands.

Harry smiled. "Reading again, huh?" He commented as he stretched.

Hermione smiled. "Well, you were sleeping, I was bored."

He straightened up against the head board. "Sorry that I fell asleep." He yawned.

She closed her book and set it aside. "It's okay, besides, you're cute when you sleep." She leaned down and kissed him.

Harry kept his eyes closed for a moment. "Mh… These are the moments to live for."

She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"When did you know that you love me?"

Harry took her hand into his. "I guess I've always known, but I only just realized it when you danced in the rain. You looked so happy, so carefree and so beautiful. And when I fell into the grass and watched you, I was suddenly struck by the thought 'She's the only one that can make me feel so happy' and yeah it just kinda made me realize that I love you. That I've always had." He smiled at her. "What about you?" He laid his head on her shoulder and threw his arm across her, snuggling into her.

Hermione grinned, stroking his head. "I didn't know until after you kissed me. I always knew that we share a special bond, maybe more than just friendly, but I never thought of loving you that way. It was just off-limits. I admit I had a crush on you, but like I said, you were off-limits. And when you told me you love me and kissed me, all just clicked into place. I knew it was how it was supposed to be. And I knew I love you too." She let out a soft chuckle. "I'm quite surprised that you just kissed me after realizing that you love me. I wouldn't have expected you to do it; I'm mean, you usually don't express your feelings."

"Hey." He protested and sat up again. "What's that supposed to mean? I express my feelings just fine."

"Well, I always guessed that you kind of loved me as a friend, but let's just say you never confirmed it fully." He opened his mouth again to protest. "I've never been upset about it, I understood why you can't show your feelings so well. It was okay with me. But now it just surprises me that you told me right after realizing your feelings, that you love me." He frowned. "Come on, Harry I didn't mean to make you mad…" He pouted. Hermione smiled and sucked on his bottom lip, before capturing his mouth fully with hers. He was grinning when she pulled away again. "So what made you tell me it so fast?"

Harry scratched his head in thought. "Now that I think about it… I guess, I just assumed you loved me too… I didn't really, uh, prepare myself for a rejection… or any reaction at all. I just did it, spontaneous." He scratched his chin in thought and then heaved a huge breath in relief, before giving her a silly grin. "Pretty lucky that you love me too, because rejection would've been fatal for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men."

Harry leaned over her, then grabbed her by her waist and pulled her on his lap, so she was straddling him. "Yeah well, but you love me." He now regretted that he had put on his boxers again.

She smiled. "That I do." He leaned up and began to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned lightly and titled her head a bit to give him better access, when she caught sight of the window. "Oh look, it stopped raining."

Harry lifted his head from her neck. "That's sad."

"I thought you didn't like the rain." Hermione turned to him again.

Harry smiled. "The greatest thing in my life happened in the rain. I love the rain."

Hermione kissed him softly. "I love it too. I guess the rain changed our lives."

He grinned. "Yep… So where was I…"

Her laughter filled the room.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: I don't know why I insisted on them having sex right away, I just guessed they trust each other with their lives and in the heat of the moment, two teenagers could actually do things without thinking about it:D

Review please


End file.
